1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disc drive for playing back or recording and playing back an optical disc and a method of descriminating optical discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known optical disc drives for recording and playing back an optical disc such as a CD (compact disc), CD-ROM, CD-R (CD-Recordable) and CD-RW.
In general, due to their respective recording layer properties, the CD, CD-ROM and CD-R are classified as high-reflectance optical discs, and the CD-RW is classified as a low-reflectance optical disc.
In this connection, in recent years, optical disc drives which can playback or reproduce two or more types of the high reflectance optical discs selectively with a single optical disc drive are proposed. Examples of such optical disc drives include an optical disc drive which can playback or reproduce CD-ROM and CD-R.
However, an optical disc drive which can playback or record and playback not only the high-reflectance optical disc but also the low-reflectance optical disc with a single optical disc drive has not yet been known in the prior art.